Episodio 311: The return
by NagatoYuki-chan
Summary: Boruto y sus amigos deciden ir a las aguas termales para descansar a propuesta de Metal, pero él decide unirse después ya que quiere terminar su entrenamiento. La mala suerte hace que caiga en la zona de las chicas. —¿Últimas palabras?—dijo Chocho mientras todas preparaban sus jutsus de ataque.


La historia y los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kisimoto.

Personajes del oneshot:

Chicas: Sarada, Chocho, Sumire (esta chica era el Ghost), Namida, Wasabi, Himawari.

Chicos: Boruto, Shikadai, Inojin, Denki, Iwabee, Metal, Mitsuki.

Edad de la clase de Boruto: 17

Edad de Himawari: 15

Episodio 311: The return

.

Todos en las aguas termales de Konoha estaban disfrutando de un gran y merecido descanso.

En la zona de las chicas, todas estaban muy contentas:

—¡Qué paz!—dijo Sarada mientras dejaba apoyar su cabeza en el borde.

Himawari y Chocho le dieron la razón.

—Por una vez, Metal y Boruto piensan en algo que tiene sentido—dijo con absoluta rotundidad Chocho a lo que todas las demás asintieron.

Mientras, en la zona de los chicos, lo único que había eran gritos y risas.

Boruto, Mitsuki y Denki estaban enjabonándose, mientras que Iwabee, Inojin y Shikadai ya se habían metido en las aguas.

—¿Cuándo vendrá Metal?—dijo Denki mientras terminaba de enjabonarse los brazos.

—Dijo que al terminar su entrenamiento se uniría a nosotros.

—No entiendo por qué se esfuerza tanto—dijo Mitsuki.

Denki y Boruto se quedaron pensativos. Justo en ese momento, el rubio alargó el brazo para coger el champú y se fijó en Mitsuki, o más bien, en _sus partes íntimas._

—¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¿Qué es eso, Mit-Mitsuki?—dijo señalando a cierta zona en particular.

.

—1858, 1859, 1860…Ya me queda poco—dijo Metal mientras brincaba con los dedos sobre los tejados de los edificios.

.

—No sé de qué te preocupas, Boruto—Mitsuki le sonrió—. Todos tenemos uno.

—"Sí, pero no de ese tamaño"—dijo mientras recogía su toalla.

—¿Qué pasa, Boruto?—se acercó Inojin— ¿no estarás pensando en espiar a la chicas?

En ese momento, Boruto oyó las voces y las risas de sus amigas y una idea malvada pasó por su cabeza.

—Bueno—se puso su toalla alrededor de las caderas—, creo que aquí he terminado.

Salió de la zona de los chicos y se acercó de puntillas, muy lentamente, a la zona de las chicas.

—Ji, ji, ji, ji—se tapó la boca para que no se oyeran su risita de pervertido. Justo en el momento en que iba a mirar, oyó un estruendo en el vestidor de las chicas.

—¿Qué ha pasado?—dijo Shikadai. Todos fueron a por sus toallas.

En la zona de las chicas, muy pronto descubrieron el origen del desprendimiento del tejado. Himawari se tapó con el albornoz y se escondió detrás de Sumire.

Metal surgió de entre los escombros.

—¡Metal Lee!—Sarada activó el Sharingan e hizo crujir sus nudillos.

En la puerta, Boruto estaba observándolo todo sin entender.

—¡Boruto! ¡Te he dicho que no espíes a las chicas!—Inojin y los demás se acercaron corriendo.

—No he sido yo—negó con las manos y todos vieron qué estaba ocurriendo en los baños.

Chocho había aumentado el tamaño de su puño con su Baika no Jutsu para estamparlo contra la pared a escasos centímetros de Metal. Mientras, Sarada lo agarró por el cuello y su dulce e inocente mirada se transformó en la de una sádica y asesina.

—¿Nos estabas espiando, verdad?—el tono de su voz hacía entrever cierta malicia que no hacía más que aumentar.

—¿Es cierto eso, Metal?—preguntó Iwabe desde la entrada. Todos observaban la escena intentando entender por qué Metal había hecho tal cosa.

—Yo-yo estaba entrenando por los tejados y me caí. ¡Mirad mis ropas!—señaló los agujeros que había provocado la caída en su dichoso traje verde.

—¡Qué curioso que estuvieras entrenando encima del baño de las chicas!—dijo Sumire.

—Sí, es muy extraño.

Metal miró a los chicos y unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. No, Metal no podría haber hecho eso, se dijo asimismo Boruto. Él lo había animado para que se relajara con todos en los baños termales. En un descuido, Metal se escaqueó del agarre y salió corriendo del lugar.

—¡A por él!—dijeron Namida y Wasabi.

Sin embargo, la agilidad y el enfado de las chicas hicieron que lo alcanzaran y lo atraparan muy cerca de las termas.

—¿Últimas palabras?—dijo Chocho mientras todas preparaban sus jutsus de ataque.

—¡Ha sido todo un malentendido!—Metal era un manojo de nervios y no paraba de llorar.

—¡Esperad! Si Metal ha dicho que ha sido un accidente yo le creo—Boruto se puso delante de Metal y extendió los brazos, prohibiendo el paso de su amigo. — Dejad, al menos, que explique su versión. Es nuestro amigo y merece el beneficio de la duda.

Las chicas pararon en el último momento sus sellos y vieron la cara de espanto de su amigo. ¿Y sí se habían pasado? ¿Y si todo había sido un accidente?

—¡Boruto!—Naruto, los padres de Sarada, Shikadai, Inojin y Chocho fueron corriendo hasta donde estaban ellos—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Estábamos en los baños y Metal ha caído desde el tejado al baño de las chicas por accidente—contesto Boruto.

Sasuke se imaginó la escena y se abalanzó sobre Metal.

—¡Amatera…!

—¡Shanaroo!—el grito de Sakura paró a Sasuke en el último momento.— Sasuke, si Metal dice que ha sido un accidente, debemos creerle.

—Es verdad, Sasuke, los tejados de los edificios son antiguos y se desprenden en cualquier momento—dijo Naruto. En realidad, quería que este asunto acabara cuánto antes para no recordar aquel incidente quince años atrás en el mismo lugar, miedo que tenía después de haber leído la nota que le había dejado su hijo en casa y por la que había llamado al resto de padres.

Sasuke contó hasta diez y decidió dejarlo pasar.

—Está bien—se serenó y cubrió con su capa a su hija ya que todas habían salido en albornoz o a medio cambiar.

Cuando el malentendido ya había sido resuelto del todo, todos recogieron sus pertenencias y decidieron irse a sus casas. Sin embargo…

—Ya decía yo que esto me sonaba de algo—dijo Sai pensativo—Ino, me contaste hace unos años que os estabais cambiando en las mismas aguas termales cuando Lee se cayó del suelo. Entonces tú te disponías a pegarle un puñetazo y Naruto te paró. Justo en ese momento, descubristeis que Naruto llevaba colgando un sujetador de Sakura en su toalla. ¿Me he dejado algo?

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral nada más terminar de hablar Sai. Naruto tragó saliva y sintió un aura maligna, mil veces más poderosa que Kagura y Madara juntas, detrás de él.

—¡NARUTO!—la voz profunda de Sasuke solo fue el preludio del desastre que aconteció después.

Según los testimonios de los testigos que vieron lo sucedido, un Susano más grande que la montaña de las caras de los Kages por casi destruyó la ciudad mientras perseguía a su Hokage.

.

El episodio 311 es uno de mis favoritos ya que vemos a Naruto y al resto como jóvenes normales que deciden pasar un día, juntos, en las aguas termales, sin olvidar la cara asesina de Ino, que me encanta XD.

Post Data: La escena de Mitsuki es parecida a la escena de Shino y Naruto en el capítulo 311.

Besos de piruleta de Nagatoyuki-chan.


End file.
